


Late Nights

by radkoko



Series: A Summer of Fun [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fantasizing, M/M, Mission Desks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka's working the late night shift in the Mission office when Kakashi comes home from a mission.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: A Summer of Fun [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871572
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> For the KakaIru Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020  
> Week 4: Mission Desk

Iruka was alone at the mission desk. It didn’t happen very often since he usually had to teach in the mornings, but it was summer so he’d taken on a few extra shifts and that included some of the overnight ones.

The overnight shifts were almost always boring, but occasionally someone needed to report back in the middle of the night, so there was always someone here.

In Iruka’s opinion the biggest concern of the night shift was making sure you didn’t fall asleep. He was pretty good at it, but he’d been known to have a few head nod moments over the years.

The hours went on as it was already past one a.m. and it was slowly nearing two. Iruka didn’t even have anything to distract himself with tonight. Without the kids in school he didn’t have papers to grade to keep him busy, so these shifts were really the worst…

As the clock ticked away the minutes, Iruka swore that time was going slower with each moment that passed.

Finally he heard the sound of someone walking down the hall. If just one person stopped by it would make the night worth his time. He’d seen far too many nights where it was empty for the entire shift while someone sat alone.

Iruka sat up as a familiar figure stepped through the door. Kakashi waved to him and looked around as if there was a choice of line to pick, before he finally walked up to Iruka’s desk

“Good evening, or well good morning at this point,” Kakashi said, looking at the clock. “I can see it’s busy in here,” he teased.

“Yeah, I haven’t gotten a break all evening,” Iruka sighed, playing along with Kakashi’s joke.

“Well I’ve got something for you.”

“Oohh is it flowers?” Iruka asked, already mentally preparing himself for the mission report that Kakashi was about to turn in.

“Close,” Kakashi said as he held the mission report out for Iruka, “I mean I did add a few flowers in that corner.” Kakashi pointed at a spot where some blood had dripped onto the paper and he’d drawn around it to make it look like a rose.

Iruka cringed. “That’s… lovely.” He had no idea what to think of this. Kakashi’s reports had always been in questionable condition when he turned them in, but this was something completely new.

He took the report and started to read through it, feeling more and more upset with each line that he read.

“Really Kakashi? How do you always manage to turn in something that’s worse than even Naruto would write.”

All he got in return was a shrug.

Iruka was too exhausted for this. He was barely halfway through his shift and had no will to yell at Kakashi to do it right.

“Maybe I can make it up to you,” Kakashi said leaning over the desk.

“I… I uh-” Iruka had no words.

Kakashi’s hand came up to Iruka’s chin and he felt a thumb run across his lips. His cheeks heated up from the intimate touch.

“Kakashi…” Iruka warned.

“What?” He heard the attempt at innocence in Kakashi’s voice.

“Not in here,” Iruka reminded him. “Someone else could come in.”

They’d had this conversation before. It'd been in the privacy of their apartment, when Kakashi was sharing some of his more interesting fantasies. All of which seemed to involve the public places that Iruka worked.

“I can take care of that.” Kakashi walked away from Iruka, closed the door to the room and locked it. As he walked back he pulled down his mask and leaned over the desk again to kiss Iruka.

Iruka had missed that kiss. Kakashi had been gone for almost a week and it was nice to have him back. Iruka was so entranced that he almost missed the hand that was slowly unzipping his flak vest.

“You know we’re going to be in so much trouble if someone catches us…” Iruka said between kisses.

“I don’t care.”

Iruka smirked. He wasn’t thrilled about the prospect, but he couldn’t help but love that Kakashi would throw everything out the window for him.

Kakashi pushed off Iruka’s vest with a little help then pulled at the neck of his shirt to expose the skin there.

“No wonder all my shirts are stretching out,” Iruka complained, although he didn’t really mind.

“It’s still there,” Kakashi poked at a bruise on Iruka’s neck. Iruka shivered at the thought. Kakashi had been thorough before he left, making sure that Iruka wouldn’t forget him. It may have only been a week long mission, but they both hated being apart from each other.

Kakashi leaned in and kissed Iruka’s neck, slowly making sure that the mark lasted even longer.

Iruka closed his eyes and groaned as he tried to get closer to Kakashi, but felt the table in between them.

Kakashi let his hand wander down Iruka’s clothed chest, down even further until it met with Iruka’s straining erection.

“Mmm, Kakashi…” Iruka moaned in his lover's ear.

“Iruka?” a voice questioned.

Iruka opened his eyes and found his head flat against the mission desk. _Fuck_ , Iruka thought to himself. He’d managed to fall asleep.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked up to see who had called out to him.

There in front of him stood Kakashi, looking not so different from his dream.

Iruka could feel his jaw hit the floor. How was he supposed to explain this?

“You’re back,” Iruka apprised.

“Glad to be back,” Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Iruka rubbed at his neck nervously, feeling the barely tender bruise that Kakashi had left before his mission. He flushed remembering the dream he was in the middle of just before Kakashi woke him up.

“Are you ok, Iruka?” Kakashi questioned as he held out his report.

“I’m fine…” Iruka was sure that Kakashi would know it was a lie, but he really didn’t want to get into it now. He looked over the report, pleased that it wasn’t a complete wreck.

“Thank you for your hard work,” Iruka mimicked his usual thanks.

Kakashi glanced at the wall, and Iruka followed his eyes to it. There was still over an hour left of his shift.

“Should I wait with you?” Kakashi asked, “I can be a good distraction.”

The words were intended to be innocent, but Iruka could feel as the deep blush rose from his neck to his forehead. “No!” He replied a bit too hastily. “No. You should go home and get some sleep,” he tried to recover.

Kakashi eyed him and put a hand to his forehead causing him to flinch. “Well you don’t seem sick…”

“I’m fine Kakashi, I just… I just need to finish up my shift.”

“Ok, well hurry up,” Kakashi said as if Iruka had any ability to make time go faster.

“I’ll see you soon,” Iruka said, shooing Kakashi away.

Kakashi leaned over the desk, and whispered into his ear, “Ohh yes, I can’t wait for you to come home and hear about why you were moaning my name in the mission room…”

Iruka pushed him away, “Get out of here with that perverted mind of yours.”

Kakashi smiled at him and leaned over again to give a quick peck to his cheek. Then in a puff of smoke he disappeared.

Iruka sighed, desperately wanting to hide under the table… he was never going to hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you hate me for stopping it when it was getting good...


End file.
